¿Comó olvidarte?
by Daisuki-Ongaku
Summary: este es un One shot que relata los pensamientos y sentimientos de una Shizuma confundida y enamorada...


**¿Como olvidarte?**  
Por Daisuki

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No lo se y aun sigo pensando en ti...

Mi corazón esta dividido y aun sigo pensando en ti…

¿Cómo olvidarte? No podría...no quiero olvidarte, sin embargo tu ya no estas aquí, si me dieran la oportunidad de desear cambiar algo de mi vida… lo que fuera… si pudiera cambiar... daría todo lo que tengo y conozco; y haría hasta lo imposible con tal de que tu estuvieras aquí, con tal de ver tu sonrisa otra vez, el poderte tocar una vez mas, aunque sea una vez, aunque sea en mis sueños.... aunque sea una sola vez haría lo que fuera.

Aunque si soy sincera no me conformaría con solo eso; un momento puede ser eterno o realmente corto, ¿cuál de esos pasaría si te llego a ver?, no lo se pero lo que me duele mas es el sentimiento ambivalente que tengo, una confusión total de emociones, siento una gran gratitud por permitirme poder vivir esos hermosos días contigo, los mejores días que he tenido en mi vida, siento coraje, no hacia ti, sino hacia las circunstancias y hacia mi por no poder hacer algo mas por ti, y a pesar del tiempo y de todo lo vivido aun sigo teniendo un gran amor por ti, amor que con el tiempo no ha cambiado y estoy segura que será así por siempre y para siempre.

Te veo cada noche en mis sueños, tu rostro tan gentil y lleno de amor, como la primera vez que te vi, ese es el mejor recuerdo que tengo de ti, despierto y siento como si hubiera soñado lo mejor del mundo, pero en cuanto mi razón empieza funcionar, mas que un sueño es una pesadilla, al recordar que ya no estas, cada día es el mismo sentimiento de perderte, tenerte en mis sueños y perderte por las mañanas, eso es lo que me hace no querer despertar de estos sueños pues solo ahí te veo, solo deseo dormir para poderte ver de nuevo, en mis sueños es donde el tiempo se detiene por un segundo y todo es paz y tranquilidad.

Pero ahora, me siento confundida he conocido a alguien que se parece mucho a ti, el simplemente verla me hace recordarte, hace que me sienta mal. Se muy bien que me dijiste que debería ser feliz pero ¿como hacerlo si tu eras mi felicidad?, pero ¿como hacerlo si te veo a donde voy y me recuerda que ya no estas aquí?

Sabes... ella con el poco tiempo que la conozco me ha dado luz en esta obscuridad en la que me he sumergido; no se que sienta por ella, mas de lo único que estoy segura es que esta aquí en representación tuya, no ocupa tu lugar por que eso seria imposible, pero si esta logrando por lo menos que logre sonreír una vez mas.

Me duele tu ausencia, me duele el que no estés aquí conmigo, me duele el recordarte, pero se que tengo que seguir, aun no se como, aun no se si lograre.

Estoy en tu habitación recordando… pensando en ti…, estoy a punto de irme cuando noto algo del cual nunca me había percatado, es una carta… tiene tu letra y no lo creo , el solo pensar en leerla hace que mis piernas tiemblen de impotencia, no se como ni de donde pero tomo el suficiente valor para poder leer las primeras líneas y como una adicción comienzo a leer el resto como si con ello pudieras regresar, como si al leerte te sintiera aquí conmigo, lo que leo me da gran satisfacción mas también me provoca una gran tristeza, esta carta me da la respuestas que buscaba, me reconforta y me hace ver lo bien queme conoces, es como si en verdad estuvieras aquí diciéndome cada palabra…, cada letra… me imagino tu voz, pronunciando cada una de las palabras escritas, me imagino tu rostro… me dices que debo seguir, que debo ser fuerte y seguir adelante, que debo ser yo misma nuevamente.

No se en que momento comencé a sentir mis mejillas humedecidas por las lagrimas. No se en que momento ya me encontraba hincada en el suelo, la hoja que hace un momento leía, tenia marcas de las lagrimas que habían caído sobre ese delgado papel, haciendo muestra del sentimiento que mi corazón embriagaba mi ser, siento que el tiempo se ha detenido, que ya no hay mas, no hay nada a mi alrededor; no se con exactitud lo que realmente siento, impotencia, tristeza, alegría, no lo se tal vez todo al mismo tiempo, con cuidado doblo la hoja una vez mas y la guardo en uno de los bolsillos del uniforme, quiero ponerme de pie, mas no puedo, no tengo fuerzas, quisiera quedarme mas tiempo…, mas no se como reaccionar ni que seguirá después, ¿es esto a lo que se le llama vivir? Si es así es muy duro y doloroso.

Mis pensamientos van y vienen no hay coherencia alguna y me sorprendo al darme cuenta en el pensamiento que predomina mi mente, y es la imagen de esa chica pelirroja, aquella que me hace recordarte en cada instante.

Nagisa, ¿por que estas constantemente en mi mente? No lo se y quiero averiguarlo…

Logro conseguir levantarme. Cuando entré a la habitación me sentía con un gran peso pero ahora me siento diferente, el vacio que sentía antes… sigue ahí mas no tan marcado, es el vacio de tu ausencia el que siempre tendré, pero me quedo con la fuerza y el sentimiento del amor y cariño que me diste para seguir, no se que pasara con Nagisa, el que significa para mi y el que este en mi mente, y si ella conseguirá que vuelva a sentir algo, lo único que se es que ella me importa mucho y que hare lo necesario para sentirme segura de lo que siento, no quiero lastimar a nadie mas con mis caprichos.

Intento arreglar mi uniforme, no quisiera limpiarme estas lagrimas que si bien ya no son de tristeza; y ya no hay dolor en ellas, estas no dejan de fluir, fluyen llenas de un sentimiento puro, no lo puedo describir mas no es un sentimiento que me lleve de nuevo a esa temible obscuridad de mi corazón.

Con mis manos me limpio las lagrimas, me dirijo a la ventana, miro el paisaje, y a pesar de que llueve, la lluvia la siento como si limpiara mi alma y se llevara mis miedos, la lluvia ya no esta mas en mi corazón.

Doy un ultimo vistazo a la habitación suspiro y me despido de ti, no es un adiós definitivo se que de algún modo sigues viviendo en mi, y así será por siempre. Sin mas doy media vuelta, tomo la manija de la puerta y la giro lentamente, como no deseando salir, se que es un simple paso el que separa esta habitación con la realidad; esta habitación que te representaba esta ahora y por siempre en mi corazón.


End file.
